starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiur
Protoss Empire (~500—January 2501) Zerg Swarm (September 2500—November 2500) Kerrigan's Swarm (2501—) *Shel'na Kryhas (2501—2505) *Tal'darim (?—2505) |population= |capital= |settlements= |platforms= |imports= |exports= |status=Zerg infested world }} Aiur is the homeworld of the protoss,Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. located in a star system with a single yellow star and possessing a single moon not unlike Luna.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. It is at least the third of the system's terrestrial planets, if not further out.Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 History Aiur is a huge world located on the fringes of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was engineered by the xel'naga and left to itself for a long period of time. When the xel'naga returned, they discovered the protoss on the world. They guided protoss evolution, albeit too fast. As a result, they were forced to flee, and the protoss fell into a racial madness-fueled conflict called the Aeon of Strife. When the xel'naga were forced to flee the world, they left behind large amounts of khaydarin crystals. Aiur was devastated in the Aeon of Strife but after the period ended, it began to steadily recover. The Fall Aiur was attacked by the Zerg Swarm in an attempt to consume and assimilate the entire protoss species. Though the Overmind was destroyed by the mighty high templar Tassadar, who sacrificed his life in a kamikaze strike using dark templar energy, it was at best a pyrrhic victory: the swarms had infested most of the planet, killing 70% of the protoss of AiurUnderwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. and ruining much of the landscape.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The zerg have scoured almost all non-zerg life from several continents. The jungles are now littered with ash, broken war machines, and corpses.2008-06-29. Samwise Didier, Dave Bergain. WWI 08 Coverage - StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2008-06-29. Abandonment The planet was abandoned shortly thereafter through a Warp Gate which connected to the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Hundreds of thousands of protoss died during the evacuation. Some protoss were stranded on Aiur,Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. and others volunteered to remain behind in order to defend the Aiur end of the warp gate.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The warp gate was destroyed when the United Earth Directorate invaded Aiur in their quest to arrest Terran Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. The stranded protoss belonged to several groups; one led by Fenix and Raynor, as well as the Shel'na Kryhas and the Tal'darim. The latter, serving a mysterious Benefactor, learned strange powers. The protoss refugees on Shakuras have made at least one trip to Aiur in an effort to recover wounded protoss warriors.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Protoss commanders noticed stranded protoss but, believing they could not be rescued, kept their existence secret. Circa 2505, Aiur is still occupied by the zerg. While they have stopped killing each other, they still wander Aiur like "discarded tools" and have stopped spawning minions. The surviving protoss had divided into two factions—Shel'na Kryhas and Tal'darim— and clung to life on the ruined world, fighting and avoiding conflict with the zerg. The arrival of a preserver, contained within the brain of terran archaeologist Jake Ramsey, brought great changes to both groups of protoss. The former attempted to flee through the disabled (and then repaired) warp gate, while the latter splintered as they learned the truth behind their mysterious Benefactor. The Shel'na Kryhas and renegade Tal'darim banded together to attack the Benefactor, most giving up their lives using a powerful psionic technique to hold the Benefactor off.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Some of the renegade Tal'darim escaped but none of the Shel'na Kryhas made it. The remaining Tal'darim were attacked by zerg forces led by Ethan Stewart.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Aiur in StarCraft: Ghost Aiur was set to feature in StarCraft: Ghost as a multiplayer environment and seemingly in singleplayer as well.The Art of Johnnie H. Estill II, Digital Paintings. Accessed on 2009-06-03 Aiur in StarCraft II The world will be visited again, at the site of the death of the Overmind. Psionic Matrix Protoss structures and units, to a lesser extent, draw their energy from a great psionic energy matrix that emanates from Aiur. This energy can be linked to a Nexus, but khaydarin crystal-based pylons are needed to actually tap into the energy required to provide psionic energy to new colonies and bases. Native Species Aiur is a planet high in biodiversity and has a large variety of flora and fauna. Known species include; Fauna *Bengalaas *Kal-taar *Kwah-kai *Lombad *Mai-lur *Omhara *Protoss *At least one species of bird *Various aquatic species about the size of leeches. Flora *Alavash *Sammuro fruit *Shuwark tree Geography Aiur is covered with vegetation and has many lush jungles, populated by creatures such as the bengalaas. It has furious seas and stormy weather. Indeed, its summer storms have been known to appear over plateaus and disappear in the blink of an eye.1998-09-11 Chain Lightning. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-11-03. Aiur's atmosphere is slightly heavier than that of most terran worlds though unprotected humans can still survive on the planet. Locations Cities *Mendella (ruins, replaced by a proving ground) Fortresses *Citadel of the Executor *''Khor-shakal'' Landforms *Brushfire Island *Cave of Relics *Eldritch Lake *Garden of Aiur *River of Light *Road of Remembrance Provinces *Antioch *Scion Regions *Asari Hunting Grounds *Ni Monn Adun *Velari **Velari Templar School *Xel'Naga Caverns **Crystal Chamber Temples *Protoss temple (destroyed by zerg) *Ziggurat References Homeworld}} Capital World}} Primary Hive World}} Category:Planets Category: Protoss